Programmed
by ravendream
Summary: In the park located on the Durandal, chaos asks KOSMOS if she has ever felt love. Is it possible to love something that has been programmed to feel no emotion? [Implied onesided chaos x KOSMOS]


A/N: Well, I rather get the feeling that I suck at life right now, but hopefully this fic doesn't suck quite as much as all that... My first hand at _writing_ Xenosaga fanfiction. I've had plenty of ideas and just little bits and pieces that I'd write down in random notebooks, but I've never written a full story (not even a one-shot) and especially never uploaded anything I had written.

If it's a bit OOC, I apologize for that. I always want to give KOS-MOS more life than she's shown so far... And chaos is just a strange character for me, so I definitely can't say I captured him perfectly either.

So... um, review, I guess. Thanks.

Programmed  
By Bunny-Chan  
07.18.06

Like always, chaos found himself restless and wandering the metal confines of the Durandal. The group's breaks between missions seemed far too long for him. He did not like not being able to work, and therefore found the moments that should have been restful to be wasted time.

He could have gone to the foundation with Shion, Allen, and MOMO (who had been quite excited to be out in the sun), but chaos was not as inclined towards crowds, and the girls had JR to protect them if need be (not that Allen didn't have _any_ abilities, but he wasn't what came to mind when one thought of the word 'hero').

Sighing, he stood on the moving floor that lead up to the "park" (though, contained inside the ship, it was nothing of the sort). Upon entering the park, he saw it was empty, with one exception.

A young girl with long blue hair and striking eyes stood at the window, staring out onto the foundation. Or, at least she appeared to be a young girl. Chaos, however, knew that this figure was KOS-MOS, and that she was certainly not made of flesh and blood.

He had felt drawn to her since the beginning. Her apathy was something he often didn't see. Realians such as MOMO and even U.R.T.V.s such as Jr certainly weren't apathetic, and chaos himself liked to believe he was capable of all emotions.

He walked over to where she stood, still and silent like a doll.

"chaos. Shion and the others have travelled to the Foundation. You do not wish to go as well?" Her voice was obviously feminine, but the computerized tone to it unsettled him a little.

"No." He looked up at her, still looking steadily out the window. "KOS-MOS, may I ask you something?" For the first time, she looked at him.

"I cannot guarantee my ability to answer, but you may make any inquiry you feel is necessary."

"Have you ever... felt love for anyone?" Her brow furrowed just a little, the first sign of "emotion" he had seen from her, though he was sure she was only processing the proper answer.

"Love is an emotion that compromises the thought process. I am not programmed to feel any such emotions that could place myself or any others in danger."

"You seem as if you love at least Shion."

"I am programmed to protect. My relationship with Shion is nothing other than teammate."

"Why her? Why do you risk so much for her? You can't be programmed to specifically protect Shion alone."

"I am not. I will no longer answer any inquiries in this thread of conversation."

Chaos sighed, certain he would get nowhere with it.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yes."

He looked over at her, taking in her soft blue hair and empty eyes. Her "skin" was pale, but it looked the color of a peach against her snow-white outfit. She stood tall, and her face remained blank. She was almost too beautiful. She was perfect- the perfection that comes with being inhuman.

"Do you believe it is possible to love someone who can't love back?"

"I was under the impression that love only needs to exist in one person to be real. However, I am unable to answer your question with certainty. I know nothing of this emotion."

Standing, chaos gave KOS-MOS a sad glance.

"Just curious." He said, and walked away.

As he passed through the exit, KOS-MOS watched him walk away, and for only a moment, her lips pressed together as if she were going to call after him.

For only a moment.

Then she turned back to the window.


End file.
